


The Meaning of 'Love'

by niedlichta



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, One Word Prompt Meme
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niedlichta/pseuds/niedlichta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apakah arti cinta yang sesungguhnya? Bagi Sasuke yang telah diselamatkan dari jalan kelam oleh cintanya, inilah dia. —Reposted from Fanfiction.Net. AU. For SasuNaru Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning of 'Love'

**Author's Note:**

> Ini adalah karya saya yang sudah lama sekali, dan yang sudah sempat saya hapus dari FNI. Karena maraknya kasus copy-paste, dan mumpung karya saya ini belum dicopas (semoga jangan sampai), saya berniat mempostingnya kembali di sini untuk jaga-jaga. Selamat menikmati! :) (btw, saya sengaja membiarkan Author Notes saya ikut tercopas, mwehehe). Buat yang belum tahu, penname saya pertama kali adalah Cute-Tamacchan, kemudian niedlichta, dan pernah memakai penname eneng troll for the lulz hahaha. Tapi sekarang saya pake penname niedlichta :)

Bocah berumur 13 tahun itu membereskan korbannya, membuangnya ke sungai terdekat. Darah terdapat di sekujur tubuhnya. Sekali lagi, dia melakukan perbuatan terlarang. Dia menghilangkan nyawa seseorang. 

Dan dia muak akan hal ini. 

Dia ingin kabur, pergi ke suatu tempat. Pergi, tanpa ada yang menemani. Tanpa ada yang mencemooh maupun membencinya, setelah mengetahui identitasnya yang sebenarnya. 

“... Kau... Kenapa? Tubuhmu berdarah...” 

Bocah lain bermata biru dan berambut pirang muncul di hadapannya. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya, mengambil posisi bersiaga. Pisau lipat tersembunyi di tangannya. 

“Ah! Aku punya sapu tangan di sakuku, tunggu sebentar,” dia mengambil sapu tangan berwarna oranye, yang sudah lusuh. Lalu, bocah itu membersihkan noda darah di wajah dan tangan anak berambut hitam itu. 

Mata onyx membelalak—tidak yakin bahwa dia bermimpi atau tidak. 

“Salam kenal. Aku Naruto Uzumaki,” senyum hangat terpampang di bibir itu. Sasuke tertegun, menatap uluran tangan yang tertuju padanya. 

“... S-sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.” 

Dan dia menyambut uluran tangan itu.

 

 

* * *

**The Meaning of ‘Love’**

**.: A SasuNaru fic by Cute-Tamacchan :.**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T (for wet kiss)**

* * *

**L, for ‘Light’**

 

Sasuke Uchiha mengambil sebuah cincin di toko perhiasan. Malam ini, dia berniat menyatakan perasaannya, meski itu gila. 

Gila, karena yang disukainya adalah lelaki, teman sejak kecilnya. Pria berambut pirang yang berisik, bersemangat, dan penuh dengan cahaya. 

Ya, cahaya yang menerangi gelapnya masa lalu Sasuke. Masa lalunya sebagai pembunuh bayaran di sebuah instansi dunia gelap, ‘Akatsuki’. 

Dia berjalan, menyusuri sebuah gang. Di sanalah rumah singgahnya berada, tempat persinggahan mereka. Tempat mereka melalui kejamnya waktu, bersama. Tempat mereka berlabuh, di saat tidak ada satu pun orang yang mau menerima mereka. 

Menerima sebuah cahaya yang terlahir dari hubungan terlarang, dan juga seseorang yang tersesat di lubang kegelapan sejak berusia dini. 

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Pikiran-pikiran itu harus hilang dari otaknya, saat ini. Malam ini, semuanya harus sempurna. Tiga belas hari lagi ulangtahunnya, dan dia ingin memastikan kalau dia mendapatkan cahaya yang sangat dicintainya itu. 

Agar dia tidak terjebak di dalam kegelapan yang sama lagi. Karena dia yakin, Naruto adalah cahaya yang ditakdirkan untuk meneranginya. 

Dia memegang gagang pintu itu, dan membukanya perlahan. 

Seketika, cahaya menyambutnya. 

“Selamat datang, Sasuke,” Naruto tersenyum, memandang Sasuke yang menyembunyikan senyumnya di balik topeng datarnya. “Kau membawa a—” 

Sebuah pelukan menghentikan perkataan Naruto. 

“ _Will you be my ‘Light’,_ Naruto?” 

Jawaban yang didapatkan Sasuke setelah menunggu beberapa detik adalah pelukan yang bertambah erat. 

“ _I will_ , Sasuke.”

 

 

**O, for ‘Overdose’**

 

Suara kecupan basah memenuhi ruangan kamar. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi, kecupan itu semakin terdengar jelas. Keduanya saling bertarung, tidak mau kalah. Meski si pirang hapal betul, bahwa dirinyalah yang akan tenggelam di dalam ‘permainan’ Sasuke, terlebih dahulu. 

Gigitan di lidah, dan pemuda berkulit pucat itu tahu, kalau pasangannya telah kehabisan napas. Dia melepaskan pagutannya pada bibir itu sebentar, memberi jeda bernapas. 

“I love you, Naruto,” ujarnya, di tengah napas yang terengah-engah dan tidak beraturan. 

Mata biru yang sempat tertutup itu membuka perlahan. Senyuman tulus terukir di wajahnya, sebelum dia memberikan kecupan kecil untuk bibir pucat di hadapannya. 

“Aku juga, Sasuke.” 

Dan Sasuke kembali menyerang bibir itu. Desah napas bersatu, hangat berbaur. Lidah yang kembali beradu dan berpaut menambah kehangatan tersendiri bagi mereka. 

Sungguh, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto sudah sering melakukan ini... Hampir setiap malam, setiap pagi... Namun, tidak sekalipun mereka merasa jenuh. Bagi Sasuke, Naruto adalah candu. Dia tidak akan pernah puas merasakannya. 

Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Semakin dia merasakan inchi tubuhnya di sentuh, dia merasa ingin lebih. Lebih, lebih, dan lebih lagi. Mereka tidak akan pernah merasa puas. 

Overdosis, mungkin itulah kata yang tepat. Namun, overdosis yang satu ini tidak akan membuatmu merasa kesakitan.

 

**V, for ‘Viva’**

Viva. 

Ini bukan di Spanyol, tapi kata itu seakan menggambarkan keadaan mereka saat ini. 

Setahun mereka bersama, dan mereka masih tetap mencintai satu sama lain. Bagi pasangan sesama jenis lainnya—mungkin keadaan seperti ini sangat jarang terjadi. Dan tentu, mereka harus merayakannya. 

“Selamat hari jadi, Naruto.” 

Sepotong salad tomat di taruh ke mulut Sasuke, yang sudah sangat dekat dengan pipi Naruto. 

“Tidak ada ciuman sebelum kau menghabiskan sarapanmu, Sasuke,” ujar Naruto, kesal karena Sasuke tidak mau makan sama sekali. “Dan jangan pakai alasan kalau kau lebih ingin ‘memakanku’, jika aku memakai apron ini!” 

Dan Sasuke hanya menyeringai. 

“Viva.”

 

**E, for ‘Ending’**

 

Sebuah reservasi di restoran terkenal benar-benar melengkapi indahnya hari itu. Restoran itu berada di Oslo, Norwegia. Terletak di atas menara, dan berputar. Putaran itu membuat mereka bisa melihat seluruh pemandangan kota, meski mereka hanya duduk di meja mereka. 

“... Kau tahu, Sasuke,” Naruto memotong _steak-_ nya. “Setiap cerita, pasti mempunyai akhir.” 

Sasuke hanya melirik kecil, sembari meneguk segelas _wine._  

“Lalu, apakah kisah kita ini juga akan berakhir?” 

Tegukan Sasuke berhenti. Dia menatap ke arah suaminya itu, yang memalingkan wajahnya ke piring. _Steak_ sapi miliknya hanya dipotong-potong, namun tidak dimakan sama sekali. Dan gerakan Naruto juga telah berhenti. 

“... Maksudmu?” nada datar keluar dari bibirnya. Mata _onyx_ miliknya menajam, melihat dengan tegas ke arah orang yang dicintainya. 

“Yah, maksudku...” dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sama sekali tidak berani menatap Sasuke di hadapannya. “Anggapan orang lain tentang kita. Kau tidak tahu? Beberapa orang—” 

Perkataan Naruto terhenti di sana. Kecupan hangat yang menghentikannya. 

“Aku tidak peduli,” ujarnya. Beberapa orang yang ada di sana terhenti saat melihat adegan yang seharusnya tak dilakukan di tempat umum itu. “Lihat?” 

Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah—namun dia menggelengkan kepalanya. 

“Kau bodoh. Sasuke bodoh. Bodoh.” 

“Lihat siapa yang berbicara,” Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto untuk keluar dari tempat itu. “Bayarannya ada di meja. Ambil kembaliannya,” ujarnya pada pelayan di pintu masuk. 

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, mereka hanya diam. Udara masih dingin, meski seharusnya sudah memasuki musim gugur. Semi terlewat begitu saja. Di negara ini, musim dinginnya memang sering menjajah musim lain. 

Tapi rasa dingin di tangan yang menggenggam Naruto, terasa berbeda. 

Sasuke terus menarik Naruto, hingga sampai ke suatu tempat. Tempat yang tidak asing, bagi mereka berdua. 

“... Lihat?” Sasuke menunjukkan tepi sungai, tempat mereka bertemu dulu. “Kau ingat?” 

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. 

“... Aku selalu mencintaimu, bodoh,” pelukan terasa di tubuh Naruto. Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang. “... Jangan pernah berbicara seperti itu lagi.” 

Naruto menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang melingkari lehernya. 

“... Maaf.” 

Dan Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia membenamkan kepalanya di lekukan antara leher dan bahu pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. 

“Aku mencintaimu.”

-

 

_Suatu kisah, pasti akan berakhir. Entah itu akhir yang perih, ataupun akhir yang bahagia, tetapi kisah itu sendiri telah menjadi kenangan. Kenangan, yang tidak akan pernah berubah ataupun terlupa, meski kisah itu telah berakhir._

_Dan setiap akhir pasti akan mempunyai arti, terutama jika ada cinta di dalam kisah itu._

_Karena itu, belajarlah untuk mencintai siapapun yang berarti bagimu._  

* * *

 

**Tamat**

* * *

 

 

 

... *speechless* 

Judulnya gak berkesan? Memang. 

Gak jadi multichap? Naruto enggak lebih tua dari Sasuke? Percaya gak percaya, ini karya baru. Tama kerjakan jam 1 tadi. Dan karya se-gaje ini baru jadi setelah 4 jam. *pingsan* Oke, dikerjain barengan sama yang satu lagi, sih... *ngelirik-lirik fic ‘The Past?’* 

Errh, sori kalo OOC. m(“_ _)m #plak 

Yang penting, Tama seneng karena bisa ikut S.N Day tahun ini! XDDD Buat temen-temen yang belum kenal sama author dodol satu ini, salam kenal! ^^; *salaman* Semoga kita jadi teman baik, ya! ;D 

Oh, dan...

**HAPPY SASUNARU DAY, PEOPLE! XDD *ngebunyiin Vuvuzuela***

***ditampar***

 

Review, please? ;) 

 

* * *

**With love,**

**Cute-Tamacchan**

* * *

 


End file.
